happy new year naruto
by King Chaos
Summary: One shot... He is sad. why? because he is alone. no one to care for him. no one to love... not even on new years eve. HURRAY ! I AM KING CHAOS AND IM HYPER R&R.. or else.... eheheheheheheheheh


**New Year Naruto**

HURRAY!!!!

YO, ITS KING CHAOS!!! Its new years and I haven't slept all night. I'm writing this at exactly 4:42.43.44.45.46.47.48.49.aaannnnd 50!!!!

I'm hyped up on cola and I don't know when to stop HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH

My heart rate is 160 beats per min and I'm going crazy.

Oh well here's my story

HURRAY!!!!

* * *

He sighed.

There was nothing else to do today so he stayed home and did nothing for the day.

He had no missions due to the holidays and frankly, he didn't want to do any missions.

He was depressed. He was sad. He was…alone.

Why hadn't they invited him? He would have been good but he still didn't get invited. Maybe they hated him. Well he knows the adults hate him but that was for a different reason.

Why didn't they let him into there social chain? Was it because there parents didn't want him near there children? Or was it the fact that he was an annoying brat who made every one scold him. Probably both.

Why?

He thought they were friends. He had hoped that even though they had there differences they still could be friends.

Why hadn't she told him about the party?

He hadn't even known until he caught her shopping for the party and even then he thought it was something for her family. He didn't realize until the day before the party when he heard Ino talk about the party.

Why would his own team mate tell him about her party? He had had the biggest crush on Sakura for almost 4 years but did she ever return the emotion

No.

Sakura had liked **_HIM_**. The one who abandoned are village for power. The one who had almost killed him. The person who he had considered a rival and a close friend. Sasuke was the person.

If he hadn't been chosen as the bearer would life be different?

Yes.

Would he have friends?

Yes.

Would he still have family?

Yes.

Would he be loved?

…Yes.

He just sat there thinking about what could have been until the emotion finally got to him and he wept.

He sobbed, cried, blubbered. What ever you call it, it still boils down to that he had a tear streaked face.

As do most on this eve Naruto watched the clock

10…9…8… Right now Sakura should be pulling out some whistlers and streamers 7… 6…5… They would all be breathless as the clock neared the toll 4…3…2… here it comes …1… "Happy new year" Naruto coughed between sobs as he fell into a restless sleep.

All over Kohona people cheered as the clock chimed and bells went off.

At the bar the jounins were all drunk and having a good time. Even Tsunade had come out with Jiraiya to the bar and they had a blast.

The ramen stand was partying as well as father and daughter filled them selves with there best ramen. Even Orochimaru. In his secret cave was at least a bit pleased with the New Year. "Another year, another chance to rule" Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he sat in his chair.

The party at Sakura's house was a blast for all except one shy little girl. No one had noticed her as they always hadn't but she didn't care. The one she loved wasn't by her side nor will he ever be.

"I... I wish Naruto was h… here" Hinata whispered to her self in a sad way

On that new years day Naruto was almost completely forgotten.

* * *

HALLO. IM BACK. HURRAY!!!!!

Did you like my depressing talk? I hope so cause I can barley keep my eyes open writing this.

One last note. Do ant of my reader like most or all of the following anime?

Inuyasha, Onepiece, Cowboy Bebop, Naruto and Hellsing?

If you do you should check out my first story I ever contributed to this wonderful site. It has all of the above in a wacky universe that a lot of people might like.

It's under the misc. section in anime and it's called When anime's collide.

Actually I'm begging you to Read and review that story. Because of my retarded ness of putting it under an area where original amine rule, I have only got one review... and it was from me!! You hear me. ME!!

Oh ya. You do look at the story please just ignore the footnote at the bottom of chpt. 1 I was really sad that day. But today i'm HAPPY!!!!!!

Oh ya YA!! its noe 5:39.7.8.9. 10!!

This is king chaos here as he has left the building.


End file.
